Vivian Ludenburg
Basics Name: Vivian Ludenburg Species: Purrloin Type: Dark Ability: Prankster - Due to her devious nature and natural affinity towards status moves, her status moves inflict the opponent much harsher than folk her age. Hold Item: Dark Gem - She wears a white necklace that has a small teardrop-cut gem within it. It enhances her Dark-type moves for a time. Gender: Female Age: '19 ('Birthday: February 29th) Physical Description: Cobalt blue fur, with cream underfur. Mint green hair, golden eyes, and 4' 11" (1.5 m) in height. She has an average bust, and she most noticably has wide hips. ... That is, if you can get pass the fact that she enjoys wearing rather elegant dresses, even in school. When she wears more casual outfits, it's often light T-shirts and shorts, and of course boots will complete any ensemble she has. Personality: Rather sassy and snarky, she keeps herself away from people from the most part. She is quick with her sharp tongue, but sometimes she's willing to help those who ask for her assistance. It's rare for such things to occur, however. History: Born into the Ludenburg family, Vivian was used to the life of having to live based on appearances, what with eating the correct way, greeting others the correct way... Until eventually she decided to do her own rebellion from her family. While she kept her last name, during high school, she decided to rent out an apartment for herself, and reinvent her image in order to prove to herself who does she truly want to be in life. While she's met all sorts of people in her life, she still seems insistent on being an introverted kitten. Grade Level: Freshman Major/Minor: Battle Psychology/Type Mastery - Dark Team: '''Independent '''Moves: Starter - *'Thunder Wave:' Her body brims with electricity within her system, which she can use to either fire off from her fur to a target, or keep it surrounded on her frame to act as a deterrent from physical attacks. *'Attract:' Her eyes shift from gold to a deep pink, and if someone were to catch her gaze? They would fall for her charms... That is, of course, depending on the degree they care for her. She really encourages her target's endorphins to act moreso upon emotion suggestion. *'Aerial Ace:' With the swiftness of her lithe frame and leg strength, she pounces at her opponent at high speeds! *'Shadow Claw:' Her claws glow in a sickly, purple aura, her newfound blades being much stronger than her own nails. They can also be used to soften the impact of physical strikes on her palms. Freshmon (Term 1) - * Grass Knot: She creates a small vine on the ground, and trips at her target. It also has applications with other moves, though only time will tell how much this vine will evolve. * Charm: '''She winks and acts rather coy and endearing, dropping her opponent's offenses. She admits the move is rather embarrassing for herself to use. '''Strategy: Her tactics in a battle are quite simple - Paralyze and inflict her foe with her Attract, and prey at them with her swift scratches. To make up for the fact that she has very small physical power, she uses her trickery and her skill at messing with her opponent's heads to make up for such a flaw. Strengths: '''She's very skilled with gymnastics, and a natural with using status moves. If there's any teacher who'd ask who's good with putting up a fast Protect, Vivian may be the student. Possibly has the creepiest smirk of any kitty. '''Weaknesses: '''Very little physical power, her punches would feel like they're lacking a certain force to them. She's also not really a people person - Trying to talk to others makes her want to push them away due to the way she speaks. '''Current Classes: Type Mastery - Dark, Classical Music, Biology, Ambush Tactics Interesting Flavor and Fluff Musical Theme(s): Pleather for Breakfast by Masafumi Takada Inspirations for this character's creation: The RPer really wanted to design and create a Purrloin character, by the very nature of the Pokémon itself - A devious cat that just looks downright adorable. Reflecting on her, she... Probably sticks too closely by her dex lore. Voice Actor: Stephanie Sheh Visual Aids: [x] [x]